Aqua Blue Love Story
by Wolfkiry
Summary: Rei est un dresseur animalier très doué. Un jour, il tombe amoureux du garçon de ses rêves ; un petit blond pétillant et irrésistible. Sauf que Rei est trop introverti pour draguer! Dans ce cas, l'orque Makoto et le dauphin Haru décident de venir en aide à leur dresseur préféré afin de conquérir le cœur de Nagisa...Vous voyez arriver les problèmes, non ? Lemon/ NagiRei/ MakoHaru
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! ＼(*T▽T*)／ Bienvenue !

Voici une petit fic' qui me travaille depuis quelques temps. J'ai toujours voulu écrire une histoire sur free! J'espère que l'histoire d'amour entre ces deux couples si attachants vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« MA-KO ! MA-KO ! »

La foule scandait déjà le surnom de Makoto depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes lorsque ce dernier se montra enfin. Aussitôt que son aileron noir luisant perça les flots du bassin de verre dans lequel tous les spectacles se déroulaient, les cris stridents des enfants s'élevèrent d'excitation dans les airs.

Makoto était après tout assez impressionnant à voir. Il était un orque superbe de plusieurs tonnes qui savait comment remuer les foules en dansant sur le haut des flots. Il montra son ventre blanc en glissant contre les murs de verre des profondeurs de son bassin, puis pris son élan et s'élança en dehors de l'eau en levant le bec le plus haut possible. Les acclamations étaient perçues comme encore plus fortes et furieuses lorsqu'il sortait sa tête de l'eau, c'était toujours assez secouant à subir mais après plusieurs année d'entrainement l'orque était habitué et appréciait cela.

En retombant grossièrement dans l'eau Makoto souleva des vagues immenses d'eau qui giclèrent en claquant sur le public. Les cris stridents retentirent enfin, mêlés de rire et parfois d'injures, parce qu'il y avait tout le temps des gens qui s'asseyaient dans les gradins réservés pour les éclaboussements sans le savoir. Puis Rei siffla pour que Makoto revienne vers lui.

De tous les dresseurs que l'orque avait déjà eus, ce jeune gars était indubitablement le meilleur. Du haut de sa vingtaine d'année, il savait sourire quand il le fallait face au public et surtout prendre bien soin des pensionnaires du parc aquatique.

Makoto sauta de nouveau lorsque Rei sifflota, puis le microphone cracha de nouveaux mots.

« ET MAINTENANT POUR TERMINER LE SPECTACLE VEUILLEZ ACCUEILLIR HARU ! »

A nouveau les cris quasi-hystériques de la foule se soulevèrent, puis un bassin s'ouvrit, se connectant avec celui principal réservé pour le spectacle, et une forme pareille à un torrent d'argent liquide entra. Haru effectua manuellement les mêmes mouvements que d'habitude lors de son entrée dans l'eau durant chacune de leurs représentations puis lui et Makoto bondirent hors de l'eau dans le même mouvement, nageant l'un à côté de l'autre à une vitesse fille, en tournoyant parfois sur eux-mêmes.

Rei sonna alors une nouvelle et dernière fois sans son sifflet puis les deux immenses nageurs cessèrent pour de bon la fin de leur spectacle. La foule les applaudit alors pendant dix minutes et les gradins de vidèrent ensuite, une bonne partie d'entre eux se dirigeant en direction du bassin des otaries qui allait à son tour commencer son spectacle.

Enfin seuls, Rei distribua du poisson à Makoto et Haru qui nageaient toujours ensemble dans le gros bassin principal. Il les félicita, les remercia et leur ouvrit le chemin vers le bassin qu'ils partageaient au quotidien tous les deux, loin des gradins.

C'était une autre raison pour laquelle Makoto pensait que Rei était le meilleur dresseur du monde; c'était lui qui avait permis qu'Haru et lui se rencontre mais plus encore pour qu'ils restent ensembles. C'était au départ une erreur de sa part qu'ils les avaient réunis dans le même bassin durant quelques heures. On pourrait dire qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre à ce moment. Avant, ils ne se voyaient que de loin mais Rei avait bien remarqué lors de leur rencontre fortuite dans les mêmes eaux qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux bêtes marines. Il avait alors fait des pieds et des mains pour les réunir, et lorsque cela fut fait Makoto et Haru tombèrent encore plus amoureux l'un de l'autre et il ne fut alors plus du tout question de les séparer de nouveau. Haru et Makoto n'étaient peut-être pas de la même espèce ni du même gabarit cependant ils nageaient et agissaient tous deux en harmonie et c'était suffisant. Lorsque Rei avait remarqué de plus cela, il avait créé un spectacle où les deux animaux nageaient et jouaient ensemble, ce qui avait ravis les foules et de ce fait, ravis également le directeur du parc qui ne voyait jusque-là pas vraiment d'un bon œil ce duo original. Makotoro et Haru étaient à présent les stars des bassins et leurs représentations affichaient toujours complet, et Rei était devenu leur dresseur attitré. Alors qu'il n'était de base qu'un petit intérimaire remplaçant.

\- Vous avez bien travaillés aujourd'hui, avança Rei en souriant avec fierté. C'était très beau à voir ! Je vais vous laisser tranquille pour ce soir, maintenant.

Rei leur sourit de nouveau et quitta le bassin en prenant soin d'éteindre les lumières. Haru était déjà blotti sous une des grosses nageoires de Makoto et le regarda partir.

 **WwwW**

Lorsque Rei éteignit les lumières, il ne laissa allumées que les petites loupiotes bleutées encerclant le bas du bassin des deux animaux marins.

Rei disparut alors dans les vestiaires des employés du parc durant quelques minutes puis retourna les voir une dernière fois avant de quitter pour de bon l'endroit maintenant qu'il était changé dans ses vêtements de ville.

\- Bonne nuit ! leur dit-il en souriant.

Makoto et Haru le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit évaporé de leur champ de vision, tournant vers le quartier des otaries où la sortie du parc se trouvait. Après qu'il soit parti pour de bon le silence se fit, lourd et constant, souvent entrecoupé par les bruits ronflants des moteurs purifiant constamment l'eau pour qu'elle soit adaptée à ses occupants. Grâce aux quelques lampes restantes, une douce couleur bleue roi aux reflets dorés se diffusait dans les profondeurs du large bassin dans lequel Makoto et Haru baignaient tranquillement lorsqu'ils ne faisaient pas de représentations. C'était un grand bassin ici aussi, Rei avait fait en sorte que le petit couple récupère la meilleure maison possible, c'était une chance vu que les autres animaux marins étaient souvent reclus dans de petits box le soir.

Au loin, lorsque la nuit fut totalement tombée, des cris d'animaux furent perçus. Les animaux du parc devaient profiter du calme nocturne pour se parler sans que les hommes ne les écoutent. Une lune pleine et parfaitement blanche se mit à briller en haut dans le ciel, au-dessus des rafales de vents chauds de la saison. Makoto la regarda un instant puis tourna son bec noir vers Haru qui semblait impatient.

\- Tu as hâte ? lui demanda-t-il avec des yeux rieurs.

Makoto était certain que le petit dauphin était en train de rougir. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au centre du bassin, là où un îlot artificiel avait été construit afin que les dresseurs viennent les nourrir sans avoir à les faire s'approcher des rebords. A l'instant où ils furent tout près de la construction artificielle d'un blanc métallique, un des rayons de la lune perça la masse épaisse d'eau avec la puissance d'une lame et illumina la peau de Makoto lorsqu'elle l'effleura. L'orque frémit, l'eau autour de lui se mit à bouillonner et à briller de mille feux comme si un projecteur était enfoui au fonds du bassin.

Bientôt, le même phénomène se répéta sur le corps plus fin d'Haru. Ses nageoires s'étirèrent doucement aux grès des caressent de lumière, son aileron dorsal disparu, sa queue se fendit en deux longues jambes et une masse de cheveux sombre se mit à pendre sur toute la surface au-dessus de ses yeux. Il s'agrippa alors de ses fines et nouvelles mains au rebord de l'îlot lorsqu'il eut obtenu son corps entier d'humain, puis attendit que le procédé se termine pour Makoto, il était plus gros de base c'était donc normal que ce soit plus long. Une fois que cela fut terminé, l'orque haleta, hoquetant des gerbes l'eau puis vint s'agripper rudement au rebord de la plateforme artificielle, se positionnant juste derrière Haru. Il posa ainsi sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du dauphin devenu homme puis embrassa doucement la chair tendre lorsqu'il eut retrouvé un souffle normal.

\- M…Makoto ! haleta aussitôt Haru en frémissant.

L'orque mordillait à présent doucement la jointure de l'épaule et du cou de Haru, léchant avec plaisir la marque qu'il avait autrefois apposée sur le dauphin pour prouver à tous les autres animaux qu'il était son compagnon maintenant. A l'époque on avait cru, en voyant l'orque de plus de six tonnes mordre vigoureusement dans la nuque du petit dauphin avec qui il jouait habituellement, que Makoto voulait manger Haru tout entier. Il y avait eu un énorme vent de panique dans l'équipe des employés lorsqu'ils assistèrent à cette scène qui se déroula en pleine journée, mais lorsqu'on s'aperçut qu'Haru avait guéri très vite et ne semblait pas du tout traumatisé par cela, sans compter que Makoto ne semblait pas vouloir reproduire l'expérience, les peurs se calmèrent un peu. Ce qu'il y avait de bien c'était qu'en plus, cette marque restait aussi présente sous la forme humaine d'Haru.

\- Tu es sensible sous cette forme, n'est-ce pas ? ria doucement Makoto en câlinant Haru tout contre lui. Ta peau frisonne.

\- Oui…murmura Haru en se penchant un peu en avant.

Makoto ria puis attrapa la mâchoire de Haru afin de tourner sa tête dans sa direction, il l'embrassa ensuite avec tendresse. Haru gémit aussitôt et se tourna complètement afin de s'agripper au cou musclé de Makoto, créant ainsi du contact avec leurs deux aines déjà avides d'attention.

Il n'y avait que sous cette forme, que la pleine lune leur offrait, qu'ils pouvaient faire cela. Il était inutile de dire que le corps d'un orque n'allait pas de pair avec celui d'un dauphin pour ce genre d'activité, ils profitaient donc pleinement de cette forme-ci pour faire toutes les activités coquines dont ils rêvaient chaque nuit au contact l'un de l'autre.

Makoto glissa l'un de ses mains dans l'eau et commença à caresser les hanches de Haru, puis descendit en direction de la queue du jeune homme qui dardait douloureusement d'être tellement baigné dans le musc puissant de l'orque. Lorsque Makoto commença à caresser Haru, ce dernier trembla et s'accrocha plus fermement encore à son compagnon pour ne pas couler, ses muscles devenant raides et fébriles, tout son afflux sanguins se concentrant au même endroit ; là où Makoto le touchait actuellement.

\- M-Makoto ! cria Haru.

\- Touche-moi, moi aussi, grogna Makoto en continuant d'embrasser par à-coups les lèvres fines de son partenaire.

Haru continua de rougir mais s'exécuta. Bientôt les deux jeunes hommes se trouvèrent pantelant, leur plaisir mutuel les électrisant à chaque mouvement de poignet.

\- Ah, je viens ! haleta Haru.

Makoto fit de même mais ne dit rien, se contentant de grogner quelque chose qui soulignait son plaisir évident. Ils jouirent ensemble en grinçant de plaisir, puis reprirent doucement leur souffle, se serrant l'un contre l'autre et en continuant de s'embrasser furieusement. Puis soudainement, Makoto souleva Haru de ses bras puissants et le fit s'asseoir sur l'îlot artificiel qui flottait à la surface de leur bassin. Ainsi la tête de Makoto se trouvait à la hauteur du bas du corps de Haru. Sans plus attendre il masqua un sourire satisfait et enfouis son visage entre les jambes tendues d'Haru, se mettant à lécher le petit bourgeon palpitant qui se trouvait caché là.

\- Ahh ! Hn…gémit alors Haru en tremblant. Makoto !

Le jeune homme s'agrippa rageusement aux cheveux verdoyant de Makoto qui continuait d'embrasser, pénétrer de sa langue et de quelques doigts l'intérieur d'Haru qui en avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne joue plus… ! sanglota Haru en se tendant. Fais-le !

\- Que je fasse quoi ? ria Makoto en se reculant un peu.

\- Accouple-toi avec…moi ! haleta Haru au bords des larmes. Je te veux en moi.

Les pupilles de Makoto se dilatèrent immédiatement puis le jeune homme se releva d'un coup sec sur l'îlot à son tour, il glissa immédiatement entre les jambes d'Haru et bondit en lui en souriant.

Ils firent l'amour violemment, affamés qu'ils étaient à vouloir se joindre enfin après toute cette attente. Devoir patienter un mois était une punition sévère, cependant ils s'avaient en profiter pour se venger de ce coups du sort. A grands coups de reins, Makoto s'introduisit à l'intérieur d'Haru qui se tenait à ses épaules si fermement qu'il allait sûrement lui laisser des marques. Haru se retenait de crier de peur d'alerter les gardiens qui faisaient les surveillances nocturnes et qui étaient trop paresseux pour s'approcher de ce bassin-ci, qui était assez éloigné des autres.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Makoto de jouir, le dos de l'orque se crispa, le relief large et musclé de ses épaules frémit alors qu'il se libérait à l'intérieur de Haru qui poussa aussitôt un cri étouffé de plaisir, lui aussi noyé dans la force brutale du courant bouillant le remplissant en totalité.

Ils tombèrent ensuite l'un sur l'autre, pantelants et repus, satisfaits d'avoir pu se clamer aussi fougueusement sans que personne ne vienne les déranger.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient accouplés de nouveau sous la lune, ils pouvaient profiter à présent de leur nuit en tant qu'hommes ainsi que de la chaleur confortable de la saison. Cela n'arrivait qu'une fois par mois et pour une raison qu'il leur était encore inconnue, ils voulaient en profiter.

Makoto prit Haru dans ses bras, serrant le petit bleu avec étroitesse et plaisir, profitant d'avoir maintenant des doigts articulés afin de pouvoir toucher et tripoter comme jamais son compagnon. Il lui caressa le dos, le creux des reins, la gorge, ainsi que ses cheveux qui glissaient entre ses mains comme de l'eau de source. Avoir des lèvres permettait également de s'amuser, et couvrir ainsi de baisers la peau fragile et onctueuse d'Haru qui frétillait sans cesse sous la moindre des caresses de Makoto auquel il était si avide.

\- Tu sens si bon...murmura Makoto tout contre l'oreille de son compagnon. On dirait l'odeur du soleil au levant, la fragrance salée et pourtant douce des coquillages qu'on pèche.

Haru ne répondit rien de très distinct comme à son habitude, mais continua de se serrer tout contre lui le torse de Makoto qui souriait doucement.

\- Toi tu sens comme toi, dit-il finalement en regardant ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Aucune odeur n'est pareille à la tienne. Ton odeur c'est fort et prenant. C'est...toi.

Makoto lui souria intensément et se fut à son tour de ne plus rien dire parce qu'il était touché. Il embrassa de nouveau le front d'Haru et le berça tout contre son cœur durant de longues minutes.

 **WwwW**

Le lendemain fut évidemment le jour du mois où ils étaient des plus efficaces. Ils s'étaient ressourcés l'un dans l'autre et n'éprouvait plus aucune fatigue. Et à l'échelle des hommes, cela se savait très bien maintenant que les pleines lunes exerçaient une énergie étrange sur eux qui les rendaient encore plus merveilleux à observer en spectacle, aussi la foule doublait toujours de volume les lendemains de pleine lune. Les gradins étaient lors de ce jour pleins à craquer et débordait même sur les alentours et les quartiers proches des bassins. Personne ne voulait manquer la moindre miette du spectacle.

« Applaudissez maintenant...Haru ! » Clama Rei dans son haut-parleur. « C'est un jeune dauphin de la race des turquoises de quatre ans. Il adore faire des acrobaties ! »

Haru fusa hors de l'eau comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom résonner dans le micro, et tournoya sur lui-même dans les airs en prenant bien soin de se recourber afin d'améliorer l'esthétique de sa figure ainsi que son entrée dans l'eau. Les gens laissèrent alors très facilement éclater leur joie de le voir ainsi danser sur la surface de l'eau, se transformant avec la vitesse en un éclair bleuté.

« Mako et Haru sont des amis de longue date ! Savez-vous ce que Mako adore faire également pour Haru ? » demanda Rei en souriant

\- DÉCROCHER LA LUUUNE ! hurla en retour la foule en liesse.

« Correct. Montre-leur Mako » dit aussitôt Rei en en jetant alors dans les airs une énorme balle rouge.

Le ballon voleta plusieurs mètres au-dessus de l'eau du bassin. Et Makoto bondit en dehors de celle-ci avec une force prodigieuse, allant taper du bout de son nez dans la balle avant que celle-ci ne retombe. Encore une fois la foule acclama le clou du spectacle qui était quelque chose que peu de personne pouvait voir. Les orques n'étaient pas censés sauter aussi haut, mais on pourrait toujours dire que l'amour-ou l'accouplement- donne des ailes.

Les deux animaux marins effectuèrent encore une fois quelques acrobaties, éclaboussèrent puis saluèrent le public et enfin le spectacle se termina.

Rei regardait comme à son habitude du haut de son petit présentoir d'où il parlait au micro, la foule des gradins qui se vidait vers les sorties les plus proches. Il veillait toujours à ce que personne ne traîne outre mesure dans la zone sachant que la journée se terminait et que le parc allait fermer. Il laissa néanmoins les enfants s'approcher des vitres immenses et glacées du bassin de spectacle d'Haru et de Makoto, taper de leurs petits doigts gras sur le verre dans une vaine tentative d'attirer l'attention de ces superbes animaux qui avaient eu aussi terminés leur journée. Ils faisaient semblant de les caresser au travers de la vitre et riaient dès qu'ils avaient l'impression que les occupants de l'aquarium les regardaient.

Subitement, le visage de Rei se tourna ailleurs, et son regard sembla drastiquement attirer par autre chose. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent littéralement en regardant un point dans la foule. Makoto le remarqua et tenta de suivre la direction qu'avaient pris les yeux de son dresseur, mais ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il était question. Tout ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement fut le jeune homme blond qui se tenait figé au milieu de la foule de moins en moins remplie et en mouvement, et qui regardait droit dans la direction de Rei.

\- Que fait-il ? demanda doucement Haru. Makoto, regarde Rei. Il s'en va !

Effectivement, Rei venait de quitter son balcon sur le haut de l'aquarium et marchait lui aussi dans la direction prit par la foule voulant quitter le parc. Il zigzagua rapidement entre les gens, avançant à grands pas et avec un regard intense.

Il s'arrêta finalement, à quelques pas du garçon qui devait faire une tête de moins que lui. Il avait subitement l'air assez perdu et intimidé. Lui qui se la pétait tant sur scène, c'était comme s'il venait de perdre toute consistance.

\- C'était un super spectacle ! s'exclama le petit blond avec un sourire immense et solaire. C'est merveilleux que deux animaux aussi magnifiques puissent nager ensemble. Je ne pensais pas ça possible.

\- Oui, répondit Rei d'une voix étranglée. Oui, ils sont…vraiment de bonnes bêtes. Et très gentils ! J'adore travailler ici. Avec eux. Ils restent très joueurs, une fois ils m'ont même volé une chaussure, je ne l'ai jamais retrouvée, je crois que Makoto a dû la manger.

Nagisa éclata d'un rire musical qui sembla faire frémir Rei de plaisir. Le jeune blondinet semblait avoir un effet étrange sur le dresseur.

\- Il l'envahit de ses phéromones ! dit Haru d'un air offusqué.

\- Tu sembles t'y connaître, ria Makoto.

Si le petit dauphin avait sa forme humaine, il était certain qu'il aurait rougi.

\- Je suis très heureux que ça te plaise autant, continua Rei en tentant de rester sérieux. Oh, et mon nom est Rei, au fait !

\- Nagisa.

\- Non, c'est Rei.

\- Non, moi c'est Nagisa, répondit le petit blond en continuant de sourire.

\- Oh, je vois oui, pardon.

Ça devenait vraiment gênant, Rei était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Après quelques instants de silence, le dresseur sembla se mettre à violemment déprimer vu comment il peinait à parler.

\- Tout va bien, tu-

Nagisa allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque subitement il se figea en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Rei et eut un air horrifié. Rei le dévisagea puis se retourna, pour tomber nez à nez et les deux énormes pairs d'yeux curieux de Makoto et de Haru qui avaient le museau collé au carreau de leur aquarium et qui flottaient tout près d'eux. Ils étaient ainsi aux premières loges de la conversation des deux humains, même s'ils n'entendaient pas grand-chose à cause du verre épais de leur bassin.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, ça ! dit aussitôt Rei avec néanmoins un air surpris de l'attitude de ses pensionnaires. Ils doivent seulement avoir faim, c'est bientôt l'heure de les nourrir. Je suis désolé qu'ils t'effrayent.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Nagisa en souriant de nouveau avec un peu de peine. C'est juste la première fois que je vois de tels animaux de si près. Ils sont vraiment énormes dis donc…bon, je suppose que je vais y aller dans ce cas, c'est vrai qu'ils doivent avoir vraiment faim et on les fait attendre, les pauvres.

Rei baragouina une réponse qui ne sembla pas inciter Nagisa à rester plus longtemps. Le blondinet commença alors à se reculer quand soudainement Rei le retint légèrement par le poignet. Il farfouilla vite dans sa poche et lui tendit quelques petites feuilles de papier un peu froissées.

\- Oh, attends juste un instant avant de…Tiens, ce sont des billets d'entrée pour le parc. Si jamais tu veux revenir…euh, j'en ai toujours pleins puisque je travaille ici. Je pense que tu sauras en faire meilleur usage que moi, vu comment tu sembles aimer regarder nager ces animaux.

Nagisa récupéra les petits billets bleutés et les regarda un instant d'un air hagard, puis donna l'impression que Rei venait de lui offrir une pépite d'or.

\- Oh, merci, c'est tellement gentil ! souria-t-il de toute ses forces. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'offre quelque chose alors que m'on vient seulement de se rencontrer ! Merci !

Le blondinet bondit alors sur le visage de Rei et lui décocha un baiser rapide sur la joue. Il partit ensuite en courant dans la direction des sorties du parc en le saluant d'une main, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Planté là, tout seul, les joues roses, Rei ne reprit pas tout de suite vie. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, il releva les yeux et dévisagea subitement Makoto et Haru qui n'avaient pas non plus bougé de leur place d'observation. Il remonta plus par habitude que par décision sur le haut de l'aquarium et alla chercher le sceau de nourriture pour ses deux animaux. Les yeux dans le vague, il lançait résolument le poisson dans les gueules ouverts de Makoto et Haru, grommelant qu'il était stupide et qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoirs pour son cas.

\- Vous vous rendez compte ? demandait-il aux mammifères marins comme si ceux-ci pouvaient leur répondre. Je n'ai même pas pu articuler une phrase complète. Il doit me prendre pour un attardé. Surtout vu comment j'ai rougi. J'aurai de la chance si je le croise dans l'au-delà !

Il balança une nouvelle poignée de poissons dans la direction de Haru, et celui-ci poussa un petit cri de détresse lorsqu'une des sardines lui arriva en plein front. Il y eu un moment de silence puis Makoto foudroya du regard Rei en se faisant le plus gros possible. Il dégageait une aura meurtrière et c'était franchement angoissant. Le dresseur frissonna de peur et recula instinctivement de quelques pas.

\- Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il. J'ai la tête un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui vivement que je me couche, que j'arrête de faire des bêtises et des idées fausses qui n'aboutiront jamais… comment un garçon comme lui pourrait s'intéresser à moi, après tout ? Pff.

Il quitta à son tour le parc quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir gentiment salué Makoto et Haru et leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Il souriait de nouveau, la présence de ses animaux lui redonnant facilement du baume au cœur, mais il gardait au fonds un air tout de même relativement triste.

\- Pauvre Rei ! soupira Haru une fois que le jeune homme eut disparu.

Makoto passa le haut de son museau sur la tête du petit dauphin pour le réconforter. Haru avait tendance à être vraiment emphatique parfois.

\- Il ira mieux demain, dit doucement Makoto.

\- Je suis sûr que non, c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi en prise sur un de ses semblables. Et ça semble réciproque. C'est peut-être une de ses uniques chances de rencontrer son compagnon avec qui il pourrait s'accoupler sur le plan physique et émotionnel ! Lui qui est si gentil, ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

\- C'est vrai que sans son œuvre nous n'aurions pas pu être réunis, soupira doucement Makoto. Cela fait longtemps que j'espère pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Mais comment on pourrait l'aider ?

\- Nous sommes accouplé depuis longtemps ! tu m'as bien fait la cour, non ? tu devrais connaître quelques trucs.

\- C'était plus de l'instinct que de la réflexion à ce moment-là…

\- Ça je l'avais remarqué…je me rappelle la première fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'as coursé dans tout le bassin jusqu'à ce que les dresseurs nous séparent. On aurait dit que tu étais en rut.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, ria Makoto.

Haru lui asséna un coup d'aileron.

\- Arrête, je sais que c'était seulement un caprice.

\- Mais tu étais si mignon, tout tremblant comme tu étais !

\- En même temps, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment attendu à me retrouver dans le bassin d'un gros orque prêt à me croquer tout cru.

\- Cette erreur est une des choses les plus merveilleuses qu'ils ne me soient jamais arrivé, soupira Makoto d'un air pensif.

\- En tout cas, concernant Rei, il faut faire quelque chose. Il le mérite bien.

\- Tu as raison, tu as raison. Je veux bien essayer d'y faire quelque chose, ce petit blond semble très sympa en plus.

\- Tu as des idées ?

\- Pas encore, mais on a toute la nuit pour y penser.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Prometteur ou non ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas. A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Aqua Blue Love Story ~**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

Les jours suivants, on nota une étrange amélioration de l'humeur de Rei. Lui qui était normalement très peu démonstratif sauf pendant les spectacles, avait maintenant une humeur aussi solaire et vive que s'il avait appris qu'il était millionnaire ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Aller, aujourd'hui vous aurez droit à une ration supplémentaire ! dit-il en lançant dans le bassin de Makoto et Haru un supplément de poisson.

\- C'est quoi son problème ? demanda Haru en grimaçant, il semblait si triste hier, et maintenant…tu crois qu'il a oublié ? ou qu'il s'est mis à boire ?

\- Non…regarde plutôt par là-haut, répondit doucement Makoto en se rapprochant de la vitre.

Adossé sur l'un des rebords des gradins, vêtu d'une tenue composée d'un short court et d'un polo coloré qui laissait une de ses épaules dénudée, immobile mais superbement souriant, le petit blond de l'autre jour semblait attendre quelqu'un. En l'apercevant, Rei accouru presque à sa rencontre, ne semblant pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains, ni du sceau de poissons qu'il tenait encore.

Nagisa le lui fit gentiment remarquer et Rei sursauta alors en se confondant en excuse. Nagisa ria vivement en tentant de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin. Hors de la vue des deux animaux marins qui les observaient, les deux hommes semblèrent continuer de discuter pendant de longues minutes avant de se séparer de nouveau. Rei avait encore une fois un immense sourire aux lèvres, il ne marchait même plus droit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! s'exclama Haru d'un air confus.

\- Tu es un peu innocent, parfois. Ria doucement Makoto.

Rei chantonna le reste de la journée. Il ne parla pas beaucoup, mais son expression en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il était visiblement très heureux que la lumière de Nagisa lui permette si facilement de dépasser la maladresse tendre de Rei à son égard. Les jours suivants le confirmèrent, ils étaient rapidement devenus de bons amis, cultivant une proximité et des gestes qui laissaient envisager que quelque chose de plus était possible entre eux, mais rien de véritablement concret était déjà arrivé.

\- Ce sera bientôt l'heure du spectacle, annonça Rei aux deux animaux. J'espère que tout se passera bien. On dit qu'il y aura des gens importants de la direction du parc venus pour faire une évaluation. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait de problèmes, cependant on ne sait jamais. Certains d'entre eux sont vraiment avides…enfin, pensons à autre chose ! j'ai demandé tout à l'heure à Nagisa s'il voulait bien que je lui montre l'activité de rencontre avec les animaux sous-marins. Haru, tu serais d'accord pour le laisser venir te caresser ? je sais que normalement on fait appel à d'autres dauphins, ceux spécialement conditionnés pour rencontrer les mains humaines. Mais je sais qu'avec toi, tout se passera au mieux. Je te fais confiance. Ça t'irait ?

Haru, qui avait le bec hors de l'eau, poussa un petit pépiement aigu qui ressemblait à un gazouillis joyeux. Et Rei lui souria en réponse, connaissant assez bien les timbres de réponses de Haru pour les interpréter correctement.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Merci Haru, tu auras droit à un supplément de poisson.

Haru repensa rapidement à la quantité de maquereau que le dresseur leur avait déjà fait engloutir. A ce rythme-là, il allait finir par devenir aussi gros que Makoto lui-même.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tout gonflé de contrariété car Haru ne lui prêtait plus attention. Il grogna et vint éclabousser la berge de métal sur laquelle Rei se tenait là.

\- Hé ! cria le jeune dresseur en essuyant prestement ses lunettes. Haru ne sera pas parti longtemps, ne t'inquiètes pas ! tu sais bien que les orques n'ont pas le droit de participer aux activités de proximité avec les hommes. Tu es trop gros pour ça. Je sais que tu ne feras jamais le moindre mal à quelqu'un mais les règles sont ainsi faites et je ne peux pas y dérober.

Rei tapota le bout de ses doigts sur l'imposant bec noir et luisant de Makoto qui avait l'air triste.

Les enceintes dans le parc se mirent à clamer que le spectacle allait commencer. Rei se releva et tapa dans ses mains.

\- Il est temps d'y aller. Je vous souhaite bon courage !

Sur ce, Rei courut ouvrir les vannes pour leur permettre d'accéder au bassin de spectacle.

 **WwwwW**

Plus tard, alors que l'après-midi déclinait peu à peu en lumière, que les visiteurs se dispersaient de plus en plus vers les sorties et les derniers spectacles, Rei resta comme à son habitude près du bassin de Makoto et Haru pour les observer. Parfois ils les faisaient s'entrainer ou bien les laissaient s'amuser tout seuls avec une balle ou quelques nœuds de corde flottantes, mais ce soir-là cependant, il ne resta au final pas aussi longtemps que d'habitude avec eux. Il alla plutôt retrouver le petit Nagisa pour aller se changer dans des tenues de plongées. Lorsqu'ils sortirent des vestiaires en tenue de bain, Nagisa tenait Rei par la main tout en lui parlant. Le petit blondinet semblait être un garçon aimant fort le contact et ne se souciant pas vraiment de ce que ses démonstrations d'affection représentaient pour les autres. Rei rougissait toujours comme une tomate cependant il se laissait tout le temps faire, entrainant vivement Nagisa dans ses pas vers les échelles menant aux bassins.

Haru était déjà là, seul dans une petite cuve d'eau au niveau très bas, celui réservé uniquement aux activités de rencontres dauphins-humains. Il tournait doucement dans l'eau, tout en essayant de continuer à écouter les vrombissements sonores que Makoto poussait sur une gamme presque indicible, mais que le jeune dauphin pouvait entendre. Le gros orque était ridiculement inquiet, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été séparés. Cela amusait beaucoup Haru quelque part, d'autant que cette possessivité attachante lui plaisait parce que cela permettait à Haru de se sentir désiré et apprécié.

Il releva le bec hors de l'eau en entendant les deux humains s'approcher du bord du bassin. Nagisa avait une voix forte et vive, un peu agaçante mais qui semblait capable d'embaumer le cœur comme du miel.

\- Ohlala, mais il est énorme ! je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si gros ! s'exclama ce dernier en s'agenouillant sur le rebord. Tu es sûr qu'il ne mord pas ? il a des dents si pointues !

\- Non, ce n'est pas son genre, répondit Rei en riant doucement.

C'était la première fois que Haru entendait le jeune soigneur rire ainsi. Il était clair qu'il était vraiment heureux en présence du blondinet.

\- Viens, on va rentrer dans l'eau, dit-il en s'approchant de l'escalier descendant vers le fond du bassin.

Nagisa lui envoya un regard incertain mais le suivit sans rien dire. Il grimaça en rentrant dans l'eau froide, s'agrippant aux rebords de l'escalier avec fermeté tout en descendant avec douceur, mesurant chacun de ses pas. Rei le laissa aller à son rythme, lui était rentré très facilement dans l'eau car il en avait évidemment plus l'habitude, et le niveau lui arrivait seulement jusqu'à la taille cela lui était encore plus aisé.

Subitement, alors qu'il avait accédé aux dernières marches de l'échelle, Nagisa se jeta sur Rei, enveloppant son cou de ses deux bras en riant. Il envoya des vaguelettes d'eau splasher tout autour d'eux alors qu'il s'agitait, tandis que Rei peinait à rester droit et à garder ses lunettes sur le nez.

\- Hahaha ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à la piscine ! s'exclama Nagisa en riant aux éclats.

\- E-aïe ! O-oui je vois ça ! dit Rei en grimaçant.

Le jeune dresseur semblait peiner à se retenir de poser ses mains sur les hanches de Nagisa, pourtant il semblait en crever d'envie. Nagisa se recula finalement tout en continuant de se moquer gentiment de Rei et de ses joues roses. Haru les observait en silence, peu certain de comprendre la raison de tout cela, mais bien content de pouvoir quand même y assister dans sa grande curiosité.

\- Bien ! bégaya Rei en remontant rapidement ses lunettes. On va pouvoir commencer. Haru va passer devant nous. L'important c'est de faire des gestes lents et de ne pas toucher ses yeux ou son évent (c'est le trou près de son aileron) car c'est par là qu'il respire. Il faut le laisser s'approcher en premier, tu vas voir, ça va bien se passer.

\- D'accord, sourit Nagisa en hochant la tête.

Lorsqu'ils ne se mirent plus à gesticuler dans l'eau, Haru s'approcha d'eux, se laissant doucement flotter dans l'eau. Il savait que Rei ne permettrait jamais qu'on lui fasse du mal, même s'il était avec quelqu'un d'aussi délicieux et hypnotisant que Nagisa.

\- Haa, il est encore plus gros vu de près ! grimaça Nagisa en s'accrochant à l'épaule de Rei. Comment il fait pour avancer sans bouger les nageoires ?

\- Il les remue, mais rapidement. Avec sa queue il se propulse et cela lui suffit.

\- C'est incroyable. On dirait vraiment qu'il est magique ! je peux le toucher ?

\- Tu es là pour ça, ria une nouvelle fois Rei en passant en exemple sa propre main sur le haut de la tête d'Haru.

Ce dernier apprécia la douceur du geste, même s'il préférait les caresses lourdaudes et rassurantes de Makoto, cela lui plut. Comme un courant d'eau chaude lui effleurant la peau.

Nagisa imita Rei avec appréhension, comme s'il pouvait se blesser ou faire du mal à Haru en créant le contact. Il poussa ensuite un petit cri de surprise et souria joyeusement.

\- Wow, je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cette texture ! C'est tout doux…et moite. Et tiède ! J'adore, c'est encore mieux que de caresser de la fourrure.

\- La peau des animaux marins est quelque chose d'inimitable, on s'imagine souvent ce que c'est sans vraiment savoir. Mais c'est une matière incroyable, solide et magnifique.

Rei retira sa main puis laissa le soleil glisser sur le dos de Haru afin que celle-ci revête la couleur d'une perle. Il sourit doucement.

\- Tu en sais des choses, dit doucement Nagisa.

\- Oh, tu sais, j'ai fait pas mal d'études pour devenir un dresseur…

\- Tu dois être très intelligent ! je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens avec l'esprit aussi éclairé, même moi… mon père m'a toujours dit que si je n'avais pas un si beau visage, je n'aurai rien pour moi, dit Nagisa d'un air un peu triste.

C'était très méchant, Rei sentit son cœur se serrer. Aucun père devrait avoir le droit de dire de telle chose à son enfant.

\- Tu as beaucoup de qualités, et pas seulement au niveau du physique, di Rei en se rapprochant de lui. Tu es gentil et drôle, et tu sais dire les bonnes choses pour que les gens se sentent à l'aise…e-enfin, ce n'est que mon avis !

Nagisa rougit et se repencha sur Haru, passant avec plus de détermination ses mains sur le dos argenté du petit dauphin. Les caresses semblaient vraiment plaire à l'animal qui avait déjà les yeux à demi-clos.

Subitement, derrière l'une des épaisses palissades de plomb qui séparaient les bassins, une énorme forme noirâtre bondit dans les airs en grognant. Nagisa sursauta et Rei soupira. Haru se redressa et poussa un sifflement saccadé qui ressemblait à une espèce de rire. Makoto ne sauta plus de nouveau mais on pouvait encore ressentir l'énergie qu'il utilisait en tournant dans son bassin, tout seul, tout en projetant des gerbes énormes d'eaux dans les airs à chaque coup de rein.

\- Ah, ceux-là alors ! râla Rei en plissant les yeux. Ils sont insupportables parfois. Pires que des enfants qu'on ne peut séparer.

\- Il faut le comprendre, le pauvre. On les a séparés, alors qu'ils sont très amis, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, en quelque sorte. Ils sont inséparables.

\- Alors il faut le remettre dans son bassin avec son copain, je ne veux pas le priver de ça.

\- Tu es sûr ? cela ne fait pas longtemps que tu es dans le bassin.

\- Les regarder nager de loin, c'est bien, aussi, répliqua Nagisa en haussant les épaules.

Rei fut touché de voir à quel point Nagisa était sensible au bien-être de ces animaux, surtout à leur époque, où les touristes pensaient que tout le monde, même les animaux sauvages, devaient leur être dévoués juste parce qu'ils avaient achetés un ticket. Cela lui plut de plus de remarquer qu'Haru semblait ne pas être effrayé par la présence de Nagisa. Lui qui était d'habitude si farouche, surtout sans Makoto dans les parages, paraissait étrangement détendu.

Sans plus attendre, Rei alla rouvrir les vannes entre les bassins, et Haru se glissa aussitôt dans l'autre bac, sans se poser plus de questions.

\- Je m'inquiétais ! s'exclama Makoto en fonçant à sa rencontre. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, c'était amusant. Le blond est assez drôle, et doux aussi.

\- Mmh, grogna Makoto.

Il mordilla doucement l'échine d'Haru pour prouver sa possession sur le petit dauphin et apprécier sa présence près de lui.

\- Hé, fais doucement ! tu me fais mal… !

Il se libéra d'un coup de tête de la puissante mâchoire de Makoto, puis s'enfuiya en piaillant joyeusement. Il fut immédiatement poursuivit par Makoto qui nageait avec force dans son sillon. L'énorme orque le chassa dans tout le bassin en grondant, projetant des vagues énormes en dehors du bassin à chaque coup de nageoire, comme si une tempête se déchaînait dans leur bassin. Haru nageait devant lui avec efficacité en remuant langoureusement ses courbes argentées. Il bondit quelques fois hors de l'eau, exécuta des acrobaties ridiculement complexes devant les petits yeux noirs de Makoto parce qu'il savait que cela l'exciterait davantage. Heureusement que leur bassin était assez grand pour leur permettre ce genre de jeu de course poursuive sinon ils deviendraient fous.

Rei et Nagisa arrivèrent sur le rebord du bassin à ce moment, et se figèrent légèrement de surprise et de peur devant ce spectacle plus qu'hors norme.

\- Il ne va pas le dévorer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Nagisa.

\- Non, ils jouent. Ils sont simplement heureux.

\- C'est trop mignon !

\- Oui, c'est assez amusant et touchant, mais après c'est à moi de nettoyer toute l'eau qu'ils projettent dans les environs, soupira Rei sans pour autant s'arrêter de sourire.

\- Tu travailles tout seul avec eux ?

\- J'ai des collègues qui m'assistent pour l'entretien des bassins et le nourrissement en général, bien sûr. Mais on m'a confié personnellement Makoto et Haru parce que je semble être le seul qui parvient à tirer quelque chose d'eux.

Rei guida de nouveau Nagisa aux vestiaires. Ils se tenaient encore par la main sans même sembler s'en rendre compte, tout en continuant de parler sur le métier de Rei. Ils mirent beaucoup plus de temps pour se changer que la dernière fois. Haru commença même à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il ne les vit pas revenir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? pourquoi ils ne repartent pas ? s'enquit vivement le dauphin en se tournant vers Makoto. Je veux savoir de quoi ils parlent ! tu penses que Rei est parvenu à enfin recevoir les faveurs de Nagisa ?

\- Il semble en bon chemin, siffla l'orque en hochant le bec.

C'était très frustrant de ne pouvoir sortir du bassin pour suivre les aventures des deux humains. Haru se pressa contre le verre de leur bassin en faisant la moue.

Subitement, un petit râle fusa de l'embrasure de la porte des vestiaires. Electrisant l'échine des deux mammifères marins qui les attendaient. C'était quelque chose de rauque et de langoureux qui fut vite étouffé. S'ensuivit quelques minutes de silence avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne sortent enfin des vestiaires. Le rose aux joues et l'air un peu honteux, mais ils se tenaient encore la main ce qui était bon signe.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que j'y aille, haleta Nagisa en regardant l'heure sur son portable. Encore merci pour aujourd'hui. Je me suis beaucoup amusé.

\- N'hésite pas à revenir. Je dois trouver quelques nouveautés dans le spectacle des deux monstres, imaginer de nouveaux tours et les leur apprendre…Ta participation ne sera pas de trop puisqu'ils semblent t'apprécier. C'est assez rare et peu de mes collègues acceptent encore de venir dans l'eau de Makoto maintenant.

\- Pourquoi pas !

Le sourire de Nagisa se fit de nouveau très beau, et le visage de Rei s'illumina en regardant le petit blond s'agiter devant lui.

\- Je te trouve enfin, sale petite garce.

La voix lourde de haine d'un homme perça derrière eux et les glaça tous les deux. Rei et Nagisa se tournèrent aussitôt pour tomber face à un type taillé comme un pêcheur au gros, qui avait l'air fort en colère. Il semblait jeune mais ses traits épais le rendaient vraiment effrayant.

\- Léon…souffla Nagisa d'une petite voix.

\- Alors c'est ici que tu te planques ? grogna le dénommé Léon en continuant de s'avancer vers eux. Que tu m'évites ?

Nagisa sembla quelque peu secoué de l'apparition de cet homme mais se reprit vite. Il se détourna de Rei qui était resté toujours figé de surprise pour faire face au type les bras croisés et l'air courroucé.

\- Je ne te dois rien, Léon. C'est fini entre nous. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Cette réponse sembla malheureusement continuer d'enrager Léon qui serra les mâchoires et les poings en foudroyant Nagisa du regard. Pour autant, le petit blond ne semblait plus effrayé, bien que le type fasse au moins une tête et demie de plus que lui.

\- Tu…siffla le type. Je peux pas croire que tu oses me dire ça…après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous…tu te barres et ne me donnes plus aucune nouvelles…tu rompt sans raisons et tu dis ne rien me devoir ?!

\- Sans raisons ? tu délires ! s'énerva pour de bon Nagisa. Tu n'es qu'un abruti fini, un ivrogne et je ne veux plus te voir, c'est tout. Tourne la page, Léon. Nous deux c'est fini et il faut que tu me laisse tranquille.

\- Hors de question !

Léon tendit le bras dans l'initiative d'attraper Nagisa, mais il fut stoppé par le réveil de Rei qui s'était interposé entre eux deux.

\- Il t'as dit de partir, dit platement Rei. Va-t'en ou j'appelle la sécurité du parc.

\- Dégage, binoclard, cracha Léon. Tout ça te regarde pas. Nagisa est à moi.

\- Tu ne mérites certainement pas de posséder la moindre chose dans ce monde, répliqua Rei.

\- Connard…! Hurla Léon, outré.

Il abattit son poing sur la joue de Rei, ce qui manqua de le faire complètement tomber à la renverse, si ce ne fut grâce à Nagisa qui le retint de s'écrouler trop violemment.

\- Rei ! paniqua le blond. Léon, espèce de sale brute, je vais appeler la police !

\- Rentre avec moi, Nagisa, ordonna pourtant Léon en tentant une nouvelle fois d'agripper le petit blond.

Cependant, le grand énervé se stoppa avant de réussir. Son regard venait de se poser sur une masse énorme et sombre qui se trouvait non loin d'eux. Surmonter d'une paire d'yeux cruels et luisants, la chose grognait en montrant une série de crocs aussi fins et acérés que des poignards. Léon se figea, et lorsque la créature le chargea avec une vitesse surhumaine, il poussa un cri de terreur peu masculin en tombant sur le derrière.

L'aura meurtrière qui émanait de Makoto devait sûrement être suffocante pour tout homme, mais il était difficile de le confirmer puisque l'orque se trouvait dans un bassin d'eau hermétique. La créature marine avait foncé contre le mur de verre de son bassin dans une mimique de charge de bélier visiblement très convaincante. Et lorsque Léon réalisa qu'il avait eu peur d'un animal marin enfermé dans son bocal, il se releva sur ses jambes chancelantes en couvrant les autres d'insultes.

\- Putain de poiscaille transgénique de merde ! sales monstres ! si tu y tiens tant, Nagisa, reste ici, avec ces saloperies, et fais-toi bouffer !

\- Léon, je crois que tu es tombé dans une flaque …dit doucement Nagisa sous un faux ton soucieux. Ou alors c'est autre chose qui t'est coulé dessus !

L'homme colla les mains sur son pantalon humide et fila loin d'eux sans demander son reste sans non plus se priver de bousculer les quelques personnes encore présentes dans le parc. Il laissa à Nagisa le plaisir de s'occuper seul de Rei étendu au sol, qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Merci Makoto, glissa Nagisa à l'orque alors qu'il serrait la tête de Rei contre sa poitrine.

L'orque eut un grognement fier puis s'en retourna plaquer amoureusement Haru contre une vitre de leur bassin pour le mordiller de partout.

 **WwwwW**

Lorsque Rei parvint à ne plus voir flou et que son mal de crâne se fut assez dissipé pour qu'il tente de se relever, il se rendit compte qu'il était enveloppé dans une étreinte chaude et confortable que Nagisa avait créé avec ses simples petits bras.

\- Tu vas bien ? souffla ce dernier en le fixant de son regard chaleureux empreint de soucis.

\- Oui…*Kof-Kof* qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien, Léon est reparti et ne devrait normalement plus revenir… excuse-moi de t'avoir entrainé là-dedans ! s'écria Nagisa en serrant subitement le cou de Rei tout contre lui.

\- N-Nagisa ! tu m'étouffes !

\- Oh, pardon…je ne fais que te blesser…

Les yeux de Nagisa s'emplirent de larmes à une vitesse désespérante et permit au moins à Rei d'oublier la douleur qui pulsait à sa joue. Se redressant, il serrant Nagisa contre lui à son tour.

\- Ne pleure pas ! paniqua Rei. Je suis content que tu ailles bien…

Nagisa renifla bruyamment puis se releva promptement.

\- Je vais te chercher une serviette froide pour que ta joue ne gonfle pas. Reste ici et mets-toi à l'ombre.

Nagisa fila dans les vestiaires où ils avaient échangé une rapide branlette il y avait de cela quelques minutes, tandis que Rei s'adossait contre le mur de verre du bassin de Makoto et Haru. Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Il était content d'avoir pu réagir pour protéger Nagisa face à ce type énervé. Lui qui détestait les conflits, au départ, la peur l'avait figée en totalité mais apparemment, ce qu'il éprouvait pour le blondinet valait tous les risques…

Lorsque Nagisa revint les bras chargés de plusieurs serviettes trempées, il accourut auprès de Rei pour lui flanquer un torchon glacé sur la joue. Ce dernier apprécia l'attention et serra Nagisa contre lui pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour toute cette histoire.

\- Qui était ce type ? demanda-t-il cependant.

\- Mon ex…il était juste un sex-friend sur qui je m'étais un amouraché, même si je pensais pas que ça irait bien loin avec lui…Il était souvent très gentil au départ. Mais il s'est mis à boire comme un trou dernièrement, à cause de son job ou je ne sais quoi…enfin bon, il est devenu insupportable, jaloux et méchant, alors je l'ai largué par sms…ce ne fut pas l'action la plus intelligente de ma vie mais je ne voulais plus le voir…

\- Je ne vais pas te juger. Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Rei en souriant. Il m'a tout l'air d'être un parfait con.

\- Oh, tu connais donc vraiment des mots vulgaires, Rei ! s'exclama Nagisa tout sourire.

Rei devint couleur pivoine tandis que Nagisa lui déposait un baiser sur la joue qui n'était pas blessée. Le soigneur espérait d'ailleurs que son visage n'allait pas garder longtemps la marque de cette altercation sinon des rumeurs étranges allaient encore se répandre dans le parc.

\- J'ai de très bons produits pour calmer les contusions, nota vivement Nagisa. Tu veux venir à mon appartement ce soir ?

\- Euh, je ne sais…rougit de nouveau Rei.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne tenterai rien tant que tu es encore blessé, gloussa Nagisa d'un air faussement lascif. Tu as bientôt terminé ta journée de toute façon, non ?

\- Oui. Il faut seulement que je donne à manger à Haru et Makoto et je pourrais partir.

\- Tu veux que je le fasse à ta place pendant que tu te reposes ? proposa Nagisa

\- Non, tu ne saurais pas les quantités à donner, rit doucement Rei. Mais tu peux m'assister.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi une nouvelle fois sur les rebords du bassin de l'orque et du dauphin, à lancer du poisson dans leurs grandes gueules ouvertes. Nagisa ne se retenait pas d'exprimer son dégoût pour les mets qu'ils devaient délivrer. Il éprouvait du mal à tenir en main les petits maquereaux morts. Et lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à les attraper, il avait tendance à les balancer n'importe où dans l'eau en piaillant, sans chercher à viser la bouche des animaux, qui acceptaient malgré tout d'aller récupérer les poissons au loin.

\- Comment peuvent-ils manger ça ! c'est tout gluant et froid ! je n'ai jamais aimé les poissons crus…

\- Makoto mange les trois quarts du seau tandis que Haru en prends le reste. Le matin ils ont des repas plus variés et riche, mais pour le soir, on essaye de leur donner des repas plus légers, cela les aiderait à mieux se reposer.

Nagisa regardait avec une crainte prononcée les petits poissons ramollis glissés dans le fonds de la gorge béante de Makoto, semblable dans l'instant à un puits sans fonds. Il finit par laisser Rei faire tandis qu'il caressait le haut de la tête d'Haru en continuant de poser des questions sur les créatures marines.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini, Nagisa s'enroula autour du bras de Rei en le tirant avec lui.

\- Dis bonne nuit à Makoto et Haru, je t'emmène chez moi, comme promis ! mon appartement est petit, mais il est bien agencé, tu verras.

Ce soit fut une des premières fois où Rei ne rechigna pas à quitter les deux mammifères marins. Autrefois, il arrivait qu'il passe presque une partie de la nuit avec eux, seulement pour être moins seul. Lors de ces nuits, il laissait souvent ses angoisses et ses insécurités percer, attristant souvent les animaux qui l'accompagnaient. Voilà aussi pourquoi Haru et Makoto souhaitaient tant que le jeune homme ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un capable de le rassurer et de lui donner de l'amour. Eux ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose à part se laisser être caresser.

\- Je voudrais les suivre ! se plaignit Haru une fois que les deux humains soient partis sans oublier de leur souhaiter bonne nuit.

Makoto appuya son menton sur le haut de la tête du petit dauphin dans un geste affectif.

\- Rei reviendra nous voir demain. Ne t'inquiète pas, il nous racontera tout.

\- Tu oublies que demain, le parc est censé être fermé ! lorsqu'il n'y a pas de visiteurs ce n'est pas Rei qui vient s'occuper de nous.

\- Oui, mais Rei n'est pas comme les autres. Il viendra.

\- Quand même, grommela Haru en faisant la moue. Je sens que cette nuit va être spécial pour lui. Je serai triste de la rater.

Ils continuèrent de se câliner en silence en trempant dans l'eau refroidie et plate du bassin, jusqu'à ce que la lune ne se dresse au milieu du ciel, ronde et immense, en arborant une étrange couleur rouille. Les deux animaux marins s'en rendirent compte seulement lorsque ses rayons rougeoyants vinrent effleurer la surface de l'eau.

\- ?! Makoto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! paniqua Haru lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'une enveloppe luminescente couleur rubis les entouraient tous les deux.

\- Je ne sais pas, essaye de t'en éloigner !

Mais ils étaient déjà tous les deux encercler par cette lumière qui s'était répandu telle une ancre fraîche dans toute l'eau du bassin, brillant comme des flammes, pour terminer par les recouvrit totalement, étouffant leurs grondements de surprise.

Après quelques instants d'un silence sourd, quelque chose rompit la surface rectiligne et rougie de l'eau, ce fut une main humaine qui vint s'agripper à l'un des pontons du bassin.

Makoto prit une agréable bouffée d'air en sortant enfin la tête de l'eau, il s'ébroua rapidement puis se tira en dehors du bassin. Son bras droit était enroulé autour du corps inerte de Haru qui avait encore du mal à se reprendre. La transformation avait été trop rapide et inattendue pour qu'ils ne respirent pas d'eau dans le processus et se préparent convenablement au choc thermique de l'eau froide avec leur nouvelle peau humaine bien moins hermétique.

L'ancien orque parvint à se hisser en totalité en dehors du bassin et étendit Haru près de lui qui reprenait déjà ses esprits.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… souffla-t-il les yeux brumeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas, affirma vivement Makoto. La dernière pleine lune est arrivée il y a moins d'un mois ! ce n'est pas normal du tout que cela se produise de nouveau si tôt…

\- La lune est ronde et rouge cette nuit, murmura Haru toujours étendu au sol près de lui parfaitement immobile.

Makoto leva le nez et admira d'un air médusé une énorme médaille de rouille et de lumière cloutée au ciel. La lune était effectivement complète et rouge-sang.

Haru finit par se redresser pour se tenir assis bien droit en face de Makoto. Il lui prit doucement la main, sembla comprendre pourquoi Nagisa et Rei faisaient toujours ça. L'orque semblait vraiment retourné par les derniers évènements, mais serra bien volontiers les doigts de Haru dans les siens.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

 **...**

* * *

Un p'tit cliffanger histoire de pimenter l'histoire ! quelles sont vos théories ?

Merci de me lire et à bientôt ! ((*3*))


End file.
